Stole My Hearth
by Amanda Tomlison Horan
Summary: Duas meninas com vidas monotulas, apaixonadas por uma banda famosa, a principio a vida delas era completamente como a sua, mais assim que samantha escreve ela e sua irma mais nova anny em um concurso daqueles de radio que voce acha que nunca vai ganhar, para conhecerem sua banda preferida one direction, bom mesmo nao achando que iriam elas ganham e a partir daquele dia a vida dessa


De: Nelmit, Inglaterra, Bughsto 505, 2°andar  
Para: São Paulo, Brasil, Avenida Paulista 116, 14° andar

Querida, Lu  
Esses anos que a gente ficou sem se ver passaram muitoo devagar!  
Lu, eu preciso te contar a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida e na vida da Samantha. Aconteceu mais ou menos assim...

-Falaaaaaa Anny! Como ta? Foi bem de férias?  
-Oi Jeniffer, as minhas férias foram tipo De maaaaaaaaaais!  
-Jeniffer, Anny, que saudadesssssss!-Abby nos abraçou tão forte que quase fiquei sem ar.  
-Abbyyyyyyyyyyy - Eu disse abraçando a amiga de volta.  
-Como vocês estão? - Diz Abby.  
-Ei, já tão se esquecendo de mim? - Diz uma voz doce e familiar, todas viraram de costas.  
-Louise - Corremos para abraçar a amiga.  
-Você cortou o cabelo? -Diz Jeniffer  
-Corteiiii, vocês acharam que ficou muito curto?- Louise pergunta preocupada  
O Sinal toca  
-Não quero me atrasar para o recomeço das aulas! beijossssss

Deixei minhas amigas no pátio e fui direto para a minha sala onde me sentei no meu lugar de costume, encostada na parede da porta na terceira cadeira.  
Como sempre os professores vieram cumprimentar a gente e dar o seu sorriso de primeiro-dia-de-aula. Na aula não fizemos literalmente NADA pudemos conversar bastante tempo, mais é claro que eu não falei com ninguém, já que as minhas amigas são todas de outras classes. Eu fiquei desenhando, lendo e ouvindo na minha cabeça a música "Tell me a lie" do One Direction, mais se as minhas amigas me pegam ouvindo isso me matam, literalmente! Elas ODEIAM a 1D elas acham eles um bando de gays que cantam mau . É, confesso que eu também achava isso (embora nunca tivesse ouvido uma musica deles antes) até a minha irmã Samantha me viciar neles. Uma vez, Abby me disse que o motivo delas realmente não gostarem dos meninos era por que eles não quiseram ir para a gravadora do pai da Jeniffer. É por isso que eu não posso ouvir as músicas dos meninos, por que elas iam achar que eu estou "traindo elas" e ainda eu tive que prometer que eu não ia esconder mais nada delas (o que eu nunca vou conseguir cumprir depois de alguns acontecimentos no ano passado.)  
Na aula de geografia a nossa professora Ana pediu para gente se descrever e deu essa ficha pra gente:

Nome: Anny Hudson.  
Idade: 16.  
Gosto musical: Birdy e Adele  
Hobbie: desenhar.  
Comida favorita: pizza.  
Família moram com você? : Mãe e pai que estão morando na Austrália à trabalho e minha irmã que mora comigo.  
Animal de estimação: duas gatas.  
O que quer ser quando crescer: Desenhista ou dona de uma livraria  
Defeito: Tímida, teimosa, não aceito críticas, não consigo dizer o que penso para as pessoas, me importo muito com o que as pessoas dizem sobre mim.

Fiquei bem assustada quando entreguei a minha ficha para à professora Ana. Ela leu, olhou nos meus olhos, riu e colocou a ficha por baixo das outras. Juro que não entendo professores.

No recreio, fui procurar as minhas amigas e encontrei-as na porta da biblioteca.  
- E ai gente?  
-Fala Anny, o que me conta? –Diz Jeni  
-A nada... e vocês?  
Quando eu termino de falar Louise pega o meu i Pod que estava na minha mão  
-Que músicas você anda escutando Dona Anny?  
Tento arrancar o aparelho da mão dela  
-Calma estressadinha, eu só vou...  
Louise empalideceu  
- Que foi Louise? - Pergunta assustada Jeni  
- Nada é que eu vi uma foto minha muuuuito vergonhosa - mentiu Loui  
-Já vou apagar-Fingi que apagava alguma coisa

O resto do Recreio foi normal, tirando o fato de Louise não abrir a boca o que é muito atípico para ela. Quando eu me dirigia pra minha sala ela me encurralou  
-É melhor você apagar essas músicas antes que a Jeniffer veja você sabe o que ela faria com você, não é?  
Assenti com a cabeça  
Ela me largou e foi para a sua sala. Fiz o mesmo.

Não consegui pensar em mais nada durante as aulas de Inglês, Historia e Literatura a não ser em por que Louise não havia me dedurado para Jeniffer. Jeni era meio que a nossa "líder", ela mandava e desmandava na gente como em bonecos. E, por mais que eu odeie isso se eu me virar contra ela Louise e Abby não farão o mesmo e então eu ficaria sozinha o que me mataria por dentro considerando todo o meu passado.

FINALMENTE a aula acabou. Arrumei o meu material o mais rápido que pude e sai da escola sem nem me despedir das minhas amigas, apenas mandei uma mensagem pra elas escrita "dor de cabeça, me desculpem". Cheguei em casa em 10 min, subi as escadas -Pois o nosso prédio só tem 4 andares e eu moro no 2º andar- abri a porta e fui procurar minha irmã, Samantha.

-Anny, querida, estou aqui na cozinha desempacotando o resto da louça.  
-Oiii Sam! Como foi a manhã?- Me digo sentando na bancada  
-Excelente, desempacotei todas as nossas coisas e seu quarto já está prontinho! Ah, também arranjei um emprego, a ficha que eu tenho de preencher está ai em cima, você podia me ajudar com ela depois. E a sua como foi o primeiro dia?  
-Ah,estou ansiosa pra ver meu quarto! Sim, ajudo sim. A, foi boa, nada fora muito do comum...  
-Hm,ok.. A claro! Antes que eu esqueça, tenho uma surpresinha de aniversário adiantado pra você-Diz Sam enquanto caminha em direção à geladeira e pega um folheto preso nela. Ela me entrega o folheto e..  
"PARABÉNS, VOCÊ FOI SORTEADA PARA ENTREVISTAR OS 5 MENINOS MAIS CONHECIDOS EM TODO MUNDO! A NOVA CENSSAÇAO DA MÚSICA, ONE DIRECTION! VOCÊ E MAIS UM ACOMPANHANTE VIAJARAM ATÉ A CASA DOS MENINOS E TERAÕ UMA TARDE DIVERTIDISSIMA JUNTO COM ELES ALÉM DE UMA ENTREVISTA EXCLUSIVA!"

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOU CONHECER OS MENINOSSSSSSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Esse é o melhor presente de aniversario da vida todaa! Brigada, brigada, briiiiiiiiiiiiigada- Abraço e beijo minha irmã desesperadamente enquanto pulo de alegria.  
-Agora, vamos a segunda parte da surpresa... Seu quarto! Tá pronta!?  
-Eu esperei as férias todas por isso, desde que me contou que íamos mudar!  
Subimos as escadas, com minha irmã me guiando já que estava de olhos fechados, a ouço abrir a maçaneta então...

Era tudo perfeito, do jeito que eu imaginava, não, estava melhor! Até fotos dos meninos tinham, tudo lindo, as paredes eram lilás e tinham frases escritas nelas em cinza escuro, uma cama enorme de casal, com uma roupa de cama lilás com frases escritas, cortinas num tom acinzentado com branco, televisão, computador, uma escrevananhia só para eu desenhar e outras para fazer o dever, ai tudo tão perfeito!

Fiquei paralisada por uns 5 minutos.

-Então o que achou?-diz Samantha  
-TA PERFEITO!  
Saio correndo me taco na cama bagunçando ela toda. Levanto e me sento na escrivaninha para os meus desenhos, me viro e vou até a escrivaninha para a minha lição de casa. Paro me viro de costas e dou um berro ao ver a TV de perto. Vou correndo até a minha irmã que assistia a cena maravilhada e dou um pulo nela  
- BRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- esses foram os melhores presentes da minha vidaaaaa!-eu digo quase sem fôlego  
-Que bom que você gostou! Agora nós precisamos marcar a data de irmos ver os meninos!- Ela diz com um sorriso de criança no rosto  
-Nossa eu to tão ansiosa... - Mais de repente o meu sorriso vai embora..-As meninas não podem saber que eu gosto deles... - eu começo a andar pelo quarto preocupada.  
-Anny! Você tem que falar pra elas que você tem gosto musical diferente dos delas! Se elas forem suas amigas elas vão entender não ha nada de mais nisso!- Diz Samantha  
-Sam, elas nunca vão entender! O jeito vai ser falar que eu desisti de ir e que você só me inscreveu para você conhecer eles... É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer... - Eu digo perdida nos meus pensamentos.  
-Anny! Por quanto tempo mais você vai esconder isso dela? Alguma hora elas vão saber!- Sam diz indignada.  
-Eu sei... mais vou atrasar ao máximo isso...  
Sam se vira e vai embora me dando a chance de mandar uma mensagem para as meninas. Pego o meu celular e vejo uma mensagem da Abby:

Anny, você esta melhor? Fiquei preocupada!  
Beijooos Abby  
Respondi: Sim estou melhor agora, obrigada.

Anny! Onde vc se meteu? Essa dor de cabeça repentina está muito estranha garota!  
Jeniffer  
Respondi: Também achei estranho, mais deve ser por causa da minha noite mal dormida mesmo, bjss

Percebi que Louise não havia me mandado mensagem nenhuma. Pensei em mandar uma para ela, mais logo tirei a ideia da cabeça ao lembrar o incidente com o i Pod. Resolvi fazer a minha lição de casa.

Cheguei o mais tarde que pude para evitar ter de falar com as meninas. Entrei na sala de cabeça baixa para evitar ser notada já que eu sabia que a ganhadora do concurso já tinha sido anunciada pela rádio. Mais o meu plano não deu certo, pois foi só eu sentar no meu lugar que vieram umas 20 pessoas em cima de mim. Evitei ao máximo olhar para seus rostos e disse:  
-Foi só uma brincadeira da minha irmã, eu já desisti calma, ou vocês realmente acham que eu gosto daquele bando de gays?

Todos se afastaram de mim instantaneamente. Suspirei de alívio.  
As aulas antes do recreio foram calmas mais foi só o sinal bater que todas as pessoas da escola grudaram em mim perguntando sobre o concurso e entre elas estavam as minha amigas.

- GENTE vou dizer novamente: foi só uma brincadeira da minha irmã! Nos já falamos com a rádio e a segunda ganhadora já está a caminho da casa deles! Pelo Santo Deus, vocês realmente acham que eu vou gostar desse gayzinhos?  
Todos se afastaram duvidosos. Sai o mais rápido possível da minha classe seguida pelas minhas amigas que me puxaram pelo braço.

- ANNY jura pra mim que foi só isso que aconteceu, que não eu perdi a minha Anny pra aquele bando de imbecis-Diz Abby irritada  
- Eu juro para vocês que foi só isso e que eu estou tão irritada quanto vocês- olho para Louise e ela evita olhar pra mim.

Jeniffer e Abby viram de costas e saem andando em direção ao bebedouro mais Louis ainda continua parada na minha frente. Ela olhou pra mim e disse bem baixinho.  
-Tome cuidado com elas, elas estão muito desconfiadas.  
Louise se vira de costas e anda em direção a Abby e Jeni. Encosto contra os armários e suspiro lentamente de novo.  
Na hora da saída eu saio pelos fundos para evitar novos tumultos. Chego em casa em 15 min.

- Adivinha que conseguiu marcar a visita com os meninos para o feriado para não levantar suspeitas? EUUUU - Samantha diz toda animada mais logo fecha o sorriso quando percebe que eu não fiquei animada com a notícia.  
- As pessoas se aglomeraram em volta de mim como se eu fosse um ponto turístico na escola. - Eu digo adivinhando o que ela ia me perguntar.

Sam me abraça forte e eu retribuo o carinho.  
- Mais pode preparar as coisas por que nos vamos para a casa da 1D!- Eu digo me reanimando.  
Sam sorri de orelha a orelha e me abraça mais forte.  
-Aiii meu amor! Estou tãããão animada, temos que comprar roupas novas, arrumar as malas, ver se ta tudo bem com o carro, ai é tanta coisa pra se fazer em duas semanas, será que vou conseguir e ainda tem o emprego novo que toma quase todo meu tempo, ah! Vamos fazer a minha ficha do serviço, vou fazer um lanchinho beeem gostoso pra gente e vamos passar a tarde inteira ouvindo os meninos, pensando na entrevista e nos divertindo, só nos duas, que tal?- Diz Sam completamente agitada daquele jeito dela ainda abraçada a mim.  
-Caaalma Sam! Vai ter tempo de sobra pra fazer tudo! Relaxa um pouco... Acho a ideia ótima! Vou lá pegar a ficha, eu ainda não sei qual é esse seu novo emprego!- Entro no escritório e pego a ficha que estava jogada no canto da mesa do computador, dou uma olhada rápida mais antes que pudesse ler algo...  
-Anny,o que você quer de lanche?-era Sam gritando da cozinha  
-Já estou descendo pra te ajuda Sam..  
Desço, coloco a ficha em cima da mesa da cozinha e vou ajudar ela a preparar nosso lanche. Fazemos brigadeiro, pão de queijo, biscoitos, bolo vááááárias coisas gostosas, colocamos tudo na mesa de centro da sala, afastamos as caixas e ligamos o DVD, um documentário dos meninos, nos sentamos no sofá e ficamos lá, enroladas em um cobertor como nossa mãe costumava fazer quando morávamos juntas somente nós duas rindo, conversando e assistindo. Era como voltar no tempo de quando éramos pequenas. Depois do documentário finalmente Sam resolveu me deixar ler a ficha dela, quando li tomei um susto e tanto! Ela vai abrir um restaurante com uma amiga, mas a ficha não era nada de mais.

Nome: Samantha Hudson  
Idade: 18 anos  
Endereço: Bughsto 505 2°andar  
Família: Eu e minha irmã, pais moram na Austrália à trabalho  
Recomendações: Trabalhei muitos anos como cheff de um restaurante na Austrália, depois me mudei para Londres com minha Irmã e fazia doces em casa para vender  
Animais de estimações: Duas gatas, mel e lua.

-Se vai ter que colaborar, por que no começo eu vou ter que passar mais tempo lá do que aqui, tudo bem por você Anny?- Diz Sam preocupada  
-Lóóógico!- Falo tranquilizando a irmã  
-Aii linda!- Sam me abraça super feliz com minha resposta, quando a minha gata, Lua ciumenta pula no meu colo, caímos as duas na gargalhada quando meu celular apita uma mensagem da Louise. Fiquei meio aflita, quase não abri mais era melhor ler logo. Soltei-me dos braços de Sam e alcanço meu celular quando leio:

Acho que agente precisa conversar NÉ? Vamos sair hoje à tarde, as meninas vem pra cá só depois.  
Louise

Não achava justo com Sam, ela tinha preparado tudo aquilo para nos, sair agora iria deixar ela chateada..  
-Algo errado Anny?- Perguntou Sam, ela me conhece meeesmo!  
-Nada não, só uma mensagem de Louise  
-Se você quiser ir vai, não tem problemas meu amor, eu fico aqui arrumando as coisas.  
-Mesmo?  
-Sim, eu sei que as coisas entre vocês não andam muito bem...vai lá  
-Eu já disse que você é a melhor Irmã do mundo tooodo?  
-Já, mais eu não me importo em ouvir outra vez, hahaha, vai lá meu amor- Sam me da um beijo e um abraço bem forte e saio de casa.

Chego na frente da casa da Louise em 20 minutos. Paro em frente à porta. Antes de tocar a campainha e penso que era melhor eu voltar para casa mais não tive tempo de sair, pois Louise abriu a porta e me puxou para dentro da casa.

-Anny os meus pais ainda estão trabalhando agente tá sozinha aqui, então pode ir me falado oque anda acontecendo com você. Eu não vou contar nada para as meninas. - Diz Loui com a cara mais séria dela.  
- É que durante as férias a minha irmã me viciou nos meninos e eles não são gays como vocês falam, eles são gentis, atenciosos com as fãs e cantam muito bem! Mas eu não falei nada para vocês por que eu sabia que não iriam gostar disso, mas sinceramente, eu não tenho culpa dessa briguinha idiota entre eles e o pai da Jeni  
Louise se afasta de mim e caminha em direção ao sofá da sala, para e olha para mim.  
- Anny, você não entende, não é? Todas nós devemos muito para o pai da Jeni, foi ele quem empregou o meu pai e foi ele também que te ajudou a conseguir uma vaga na escola. Você devia ser mais grata a ele em vez de sair por ai idolatrando aqueles idiotinhas.- Louise cospe as palavras pra mim  
- Lou, eu não to nem ai se ele foi quem nos ajudou, eu posso SIM ter as minhas opniões! E era por isso que eu não contei pra você, por causa dessa droga de briga- Elevei meu tom de voz  
- Anny nós duas sabemos que não foi só por isso que você não nos contou essa história. Você adora ter os seus segredinhos como aquele seu ex-namoradinho-Debochou Lou  
- Vai falar do meu passado? Pois eu também sei que alguém aqui foi quem colocou aqueles segredos da Abby no site da escola!- Ameacei  
- Você não ousaria!- Lou gritou  
- Paga pra ver!- Devolvi  
- Sai daqui Anny! Sai agora!- Lou gritou e me puxou em direção da porta  
Olhei pela última vez para Louise, ao que ela me respondeu um son seco:  
- SAI  
Virei e sai pela porta e vi o carro de Jeniffer se aproximando. Saio correndo e ignorando os ela gritando meu nome, sabia que agora era uma questão de 2 minutos para que Jeni e Abby ficassem sabendo tudo sobre mim. É o que eu temia aconteceu.

Cheguei em casa com lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas de raiva, frustação, tristesa e dor.

- Anny, querida o que houve?- Diz Samantha preocupada  
Largo o meu casaco no chão e a abraço. Ela retribui o carinho. Largo ela e conto tudo o que aconteceu.  
-Sinto muito Anny, mas elas tinham que saber alguma hora. - Diz Sam me confortando  
Não respondo, apenas vou para o meu quarto deito na minha cama e durmo. Acordo com o meu despertador.  
Chego infelizmente cedo e dou de cara com Abby e Jeni me esperando  
-Louise conta a verdade a vocês, desculpem por tudo. - Falo sem parar nem olhar para elas.  
-Anny, nós já sabemos de tudo. Queríamos pedir para você não falar mais com agente. - Diz Abby com a cara séria.  
Paro e olho para ela  
-Ok, sinto muito por tudo. Mas eu teria mais cuidado com a terceira componente no seu grupinho, com ela sim vocês deviam se preocupar- digo fazendo a maior força para não deixar as lágrimas brotarem.  
Olho para Jeni que evita olhar para mim. Vou até a minha sala sento no meu lugar e começo a desenhar, isso sempre me acalma. Felizmente ninguém na sala nota as minhas lágrimas quase escorrendo pelos meus olhos negros.

Passei a aula inteira assim, triste sem falar com ninguém, quando bateu o sinal pro recreio vou até a cantina, evito passar pela biblioteca sabendo o que eu vou encontrar. Compro meu lanche e subo, passo o recreio na minha sala sentada desenhando sem falar com ninguém.  
Faltando uns 15 minutos para o recreio acabar uma menina alta de cabelos castanhos claros para na minha frente  
-Oi, você deve ser a Anny, estou certa?- Diz a menina com uma voz amigável.  
-Sou sim... Você seria...?- Falo me perguntando se já havia visto a menina em algum outro lugar.  
-A desculpa, eu me chamo Marry, sou irmã da sócia da sua irmã- Diz a menina com uma voz doce.  
- Ahhh, me desculpe muito prazer Marry!- Eu falo me levantando da cadeira  
Marry senta na cadeira atrás da minha e eu sento no meu lugar.  
-Então, eu soube que você não estuda aqui há muito tempo, se você quiser se enturmar passa lá em casa hoje às 16h, umas amigas minhas bem legais vão lá tomar um lanche. -Diz a menina já se levantando de novo  
-Claro, eu vou adorar. - Falo com um sorriso enorme no rosto  
-Então está combinado, mais agora é melhor eu ir para a minha sala, até mais tarde!- Diz a menina e me da um pedaço de papel.  
Pego o papel, era o endereço dela. Levando os olhos do papel com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
A aula depois do recreio passou mais rápido do que eu imaginei. Na saída fui pelos fundos para evitar a multidão. Cheguei em casa em 10 min.

- Briguei com as meninas hoje...-falo com uma cara triste o que faz com que Sam venha me abraçar- Mas divinha quem vai na casa da Marry hoje às 16h? EUUUUUU- Falo me re-animando.  
-Que bom que você esta se enturmando!- Diz Samantha enquanto tira biscoitos do forno  
- A mas tente não fazer muita bagunça lá na Marry por que a irmã dela, a Liliam ta passando um tempo fora da cidade para arrumar fornecedores pro restaurante.  
-Ok- disse  
Fui para o meu quarto escolher a minha roupa  
-Eu não posso ir toda de preto como sempre... - Eu falo auto para mim mesma  
Vou até o armário e pego um jeans azul escuro agarrado na perna, bota cinza e uma blusa branca com um desenho de uma menina em cinza. Coloco a roupa e faço a minha lição até dar a hora marcada na casa da Marry.  
Chego ao endereço marcado e toco a campainha, quem atende é Marry.

-Anny! Que bom que você chegou! Vou te apresentar para o pessoal- Diz Marry toda animada enquanto me puxa em direção à sala de estar.  
Na sala estão duas meninas uma muito loira e de olhos verdes e outra de cabelo preto e de olhos mel.  
-Gente essa é a Anny, Anny essas são Lucy- Diz Marry apontando para a menina loira- e essa é Karen-Diz Marry apontando para a menina de cabelos pretos que já tinha visto em algum lugar.  
-Muito prazer!- Fala Lucy muito simpática  
Marry me faz sentar em um sofá de frente para as duas meninas vai até a cozinha e pega algo para comermos.  
- Então Anny, eu vi que você ganhou aquela promoção para conhecer os garotos da 1D! - Lucy fala  
-Você é muuuuuuuuito sortuda!- Diz Karen muito animada  
-Vocês gostam deles?- Perguntei  
-Não!- fiquei meio apreensiva-  
Nós A-M-A-M-O-S eles! Eles perfeitos!- Diz Lucy  
-Hahahaha eu também adoro eles!- Eu falo animada  
-Eu gosto do Zayn- Diz Marry voltando da cozinha  
-Eu A-M-O o Liam- diz Karen  
-o Louis é MEU!- fala Lucy  
-Eu acho o Harry muito fofinho!- Falo rindo  
Todas caímos na gargalhada  
O Resto da tarde foi bem divertida, ficamos falando sobre os meninos o tempo TODO e eu fiquei por dentro de todas as fofocas! Voltei para a casa mais de 19h30.


End file.
